fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Izar Tasya
Appearance Izar has purple hair that sits at just above shoulder length. His eyes share the same color as his hair, a light purple. He stands at five foot nine, weighing one hundred and forty seven pounds with a mesomorphic body type. Izar is lean and muscular, his most defined muscles being found in his legs, this is due to Izar's constant travel. Izar has no real training method, figuring that his travels are more than enough to keep him in shape. He does, however, make an effort to do at least one hundred pushups and sit-ups a day to keep his arms and core as strong as his legs. In battle Izar prefers to wear black and purple collared jacket with a black undershirt. He wears dark green cargo pants and combat boots. Izar's more formal attire consists of a white button up shirt with black dress pants and dress shoes, during the winter Izar may also sport a blue sweater. When travelling, however, Izar trades in his jacket for a white, now sandy colored, cloak. Personality Izar is a free spirit who has had a very long time to sort out his philosophies and come to peace with himself, for the most part. He is a very charismatic and social person who enjoy's the company of others, however, he, like most people, enjoys his privacy when he wishes to be left alone with his thoughts. Izar has gained a reputation as a flirt, however, Izar has no idea where this rumor came from. He allows this reputation to exist though, being far too prideful to admit that he actually has a hard time talking to pretty girls. In truth, Izar is a hopeless romantic. Few get to know Izar personally though, due to the fact that he spends very little time at the guild. Often only going there to pick up a job or sometimes a late night drink. This is where he gets his alias The Wanderer(放浪者 Hōrō-sha). Izar loves travel, he believes that his travels bring him peace of mind in the ever changing world he lives in. Atleast, it's part of the reason. Izar uses the solitude of his travels to think about his past, all the things he's done, the people he's left behind, watching everyone he's ever cared for grow old and die while he stayed the same. Izar continues to move on, never staying in one place for too long, afraid of forming relationships with people in fear of only losing them in the end. He tends to hide this behind a cheerfully optimistic, free spirited personality, doing whatever he can to make those around him happy despite being unhappy himself. Izar knows that doing this will only serve to make him sadder in the end but he enjoys it while he can. Izar is not the sharpest tool on the shed, not to say he isn't smart, but when it comes down to it Wisdom, whether than book smarts, is where Izar is strongest. History Izar was born the first son of a powerful king who governed a large and vast empire, destined by birth to one day lead that kingdom, Izar was trained as a both a warrior and a scholar, from sword skill to battle tactics, Izar was taught all of these things. Izar followed his father's commands without question. As their empire grew so did his father's bloodlust, he forced Izar to abandon all of his scholarly studies, forcing him to focus on more battle themed studies. Izar's mother had not been happy with this, nor his father's recent fall into a power hungry and bloodthirsty man. Izar was forced to face reality upon his mother's "disappearance" when he was eleven, four years after the birth of his younger brother. All evidence of their mother's existence was destroyed and none in the kingdom were ever allowed to speak of her again under threat of execution. Izar was forced to raise his younger brother on his own. Their father being much too busy leading his crusades. At the age of fifteen, Izar was forced to marry the princess of a rival kingdom as part of a treaty the two kingdoms chose to sign after several long years of battle. Izar and his wife were forced to have children and while Izar hated his wife, he grew to love his child dearly. Several years later, his child being seventeen years old. Izar felt it was time to teach him the ways of war. Izar's father's warmongering days were over, having given power over the kingdom to Izar years earlier, however, their country still had plenty of enemies and Izar felt it best to have his son understand how to take charge during war time. Izar sent him to their southern border, their most peaceful, where he had also stationed his younger brother as commander. Izar had planned to have his son spend ten years under his brothers wing, however, two years after Izar had sent his son to the boarder. Their southern neighbors attacked, having allied with those in the east. Their southern army was slaughtered during the initial attack, killing Izar's son and younger brother. Izar, broken by the loss of both his brother and his son, waged a twenty year war against both his eastern and southern neighbors. Even after he had conquered both lands, Izar was not satisfied. He then went on to wage several other bloody wars all in the name of power and bloodlust. He had become ruthless, arrogant and power hungry, he killed any and all who dared stand in his way, waging bloody war after bloody war, expanding his already vast empire. As he grew in age too did his lust for power. In his advanced age his attention turned toward the idea of everlasting life, several horrific experiments were conducted on his own populous as he searched for the key to immortality. These experiments were all met with failure. In his final days, growing desperate, he enlisted the help of the town mystic. Knowing of the horrific experiments that Izar had conducted, the mystic cursed Izar with exactly what he wanted. Waving a hand over Izar's face the mystic said "May he who never lived, never die." The mystic said before Izar breathed his final breath. Izar then awoke in the grassy fields of a strange foreign land, looking into the water of a nearby pond, Izar saw that he had returned to his younger years. The excitement of this moment was short lived as Izar quickly realized he was completely alone. The place in which he stood in no way resembled his vast kingdom. Izar spent the next several years trying to find his way back home, with no luck, Izar was doomed to wander this strange land for all of eternity, unable to die. Throughout his travels Izar has had the pleasure of encountering several strange and Unique individuals, each having their own impact on Izar. Shaping him into the person he is today. The first of these individuals Izar encountered was an old women that owned a worn down bar on the edge of a small village, who insisted that he call her "Momma Moonshine" like most of her patrons did. She never told him her real time. The two met one evening as she discovered Izar rummaging through the dumpster out behind the bar. Rather than threating to get him arrested of trying to chase him off like many others would, she offered him a job as a bartender. Izar, not really having much other choice, took her offer and spent ten years working under her before she passed. Izar had thought of her as a mother figure, her having been one of very few who had treated him with kindness and respect despite his situation. She taught him everything he knows when it comes to alcohol and bartending. The second of the life changing individuals Izar had encountered was a very rich man named Thomas Wimbly, whom Izar was being paid to protect. Izar spent twenty years as Thomas' body guard. During that time Thomas and Izar had become good friends. Thomas, being a very wise man, liked to give Izar advice on occasion. He spoke wise words on several topics which ranged from the meaning of life to the importance of friends and even sometimes romance. Izar learned a great many things from Thomas. It was from Thomas that Izar inherited his free spirited attitude and his willingness to accept the hands that life dealt him. Izar eventually decided that he should continue his travel, the lessons that Thomas had taught him had served to light a new fire in a weary Izar. Whenever Izar mentions Thomas he always refers to him as a wise old friend. The third of these individuals was a beautiful woman named Marie Fraser. A master chef who owned one of the most famous restaurants in all of Fiore, she was a very eccentric woman who refused to eat anything but the best food, even when traveling, she'd stop hours before sundown and begin preparing dinner. When asked about why she did this she responded by saying "Fine women deserve only the finest food.". He had met Marie during his travels, stumbling upon her campsite by accident as she led a one woman expedition in search of some of the rarest ingredients in Earthland. Having nothing better to do, Izar had decided to help her in her venture. Two became good friends, Izar often joining her during her expeditions to act as protection. Atleast, that's what Marie had always told him but he knew she was the type of woman who could easily handle herself. In return for his help, Marie taught him everything she knew about the art of cooking. After five years under Maries tutelage, Izar had decided that it was time for him to move on again, leaving it all behind for the third time as he continued his journey. Even to this day he continues to credit her whenever complimented on his culinary skill. Magic & abilities Non-magical abilities Speed: Izar is quite quick on his feet, this fact matters little due to the fact that his cosmic magic allows him to teleport. Hand to hand combat: Izar is very proficient in several different forms of unarmed combat. Skill in swordsmanship:Izar is skilled in the art of swordsmanship, having been trained in the art since his childhood. Sleight of hand: Izar spent many of his first years in earthland pickpocketing to survive. Thanks to those many years Izar has become very good at sleight of hand. While his pickpocketing days are over, Izar still uses his skill in this art to entertain or amuse others. Weapons Dual Scimitar: Throwing Knives: Explosives: Spells Gravity Distortion(重力のゆがみ Jūryoku no yugami): Given that the powers of Cosmic Magic extends to that of giving the user control over the forces of gravity. The user can distort the gravity in an area or around a single target, either crushing them under the force of however many times the normal gravity that they so choses or forcing them to float away, lowing the gravity as they see fit. Izar uses this spell to levitate and fly. Cosmic blast(宇宙の爆発 Uchū no bakuhatsu):The user initiates the spell by gathering the Cosmic Energy from the surrounding environment and then focusing the energy into a large sphere of silver colored magic. The above steps are then followed by the caster directing the sphere at their desired target. The spell has great potential to be a blunt force attack that could ram through enemy defenses. Cosmic Shield(宇宙シールド Uchū shīrudo): A basic spell used mainly for defensive purposes. The spell initiates itself by transforming the users aura into a spherical force-field of Cosmic Magic. The main function of the spell is to provide protection against a variety of attacks to its caster. It should be noted that the caster can also enclose others into the force-field and also that several of them can be created at the same time Cosmic Bombardment(宇宙の砲撃 Uchū no hōgeki): A powerful spell of advanced level, to cast this spell, the user proceeds to gather Cosmic Energy in front of their palms while chanting out the incantation- Argentea vestitus erumpens super ripas suas. The user then points his palms towards the intended target(s) as the silvery sphere of Cosmic Energy shoots out a spectatcular blast of raw destructive power. Cosmic Arrows(宇宙の矢印 Uchū no yajirushi): A basic spell of Cosmic Magic, that as the name suggests, shoots out arrows composed of Cosmic Magic, the spell initiates itself in the form of a silver colored magic seal that proceeds to release a plethora of silver colored magic beams. These attacks seem to be highly versatile as the user, with enough control can control the intensity and direction of the beams. Moreover these beams also seem to have a homing target ability, making the technique quite difficult to evade. Particle disassembly(粒子分解 Ryūshi bunkai): Solar flare(太陽フレア Taiyō furea): Falling star cannon(流れ星の大砲 Nagareboshi no taihō): Ballad of falling Angels(落下天使のバラード Rakka tenshi no barādo): Advanced Spells Cosmic Ruler: Heaven's Rain(宇宙定規：天雨 Uchū jōgi: Ten ame): An advanced spell of cosmic nature, the spell proceeds to create a shower of magic arrows, seemingly made of Cosmic magic. The spell due to its nature is seemingly impossible to evade, although advanced mages are capable of evading it and even countering it with their means, although it should be noted that the said power is quite uncommon to find. To activate the spell, the user raises their hand or waving their hands in linear motion, which glows in a cosmic aura and initiates the spell's effects. The mechanics behind the spell is quite simple though, as it is explained to condense the Cosmic energy of the caster into several projectiles which make their way towards the target when the user uses their hand to release it. Cosmic Ruler: Supernova(宇宙定規：超新星 Uchū jōgi: Chōshinsei): An advanced spell of great destructive power, it is a fearsome spell utilised by the users of this lost magic. To activate the spell the user needs to first perform some unique mudras. These include the user to keep both the index finger and the middle finger open while keeping the other fingers closed. They then chant out the incantation- Aurea quae supra caelos, Cosmic Ruler: Supernova, which proceeds to create an intense blast of Cosmic Magic whose shockwaves could be felt over the whole region. Anything caught inside the spell's actual radius is instantly pulverized or at the least mortally injured. Cosmic Ruler: Planetary manifestation(宇宙の症状 Uchū no shōjō): A highly advanced spell in which to user collects a large portion of cosmic energy into the palm of their hands, creating a mass of cosmic energy which soon splits into nine separate entities. The now softball sized orbs manifest into the small versions of the planets the make up the Sol system. These miniature planets take on a physical form and can be used at blunt force projectiles as well as be collapsed into miniature black holes. Quotes Relationships Akumu Renato: While Izar is unsure of exactly where they stand in terms of their relationship, he enjoys what time he spends with her. Both seem to be exploring their feelings for each other, having a relatively mutual understanding of what they want their relationship to be. Synopsis A Flower Blooms at Midnight Trivia *Name means "Reborn star". *Izar's theme is "Wanderer's Lullabyhttps://www.youtube.com/watch?v=70VlAyEUXYM" by Adriana Figueroa. *Izar's wandering theme is "Isolationhttps://www.youtube.com/watch?v=vVTP0DOL_2Q" by Lucas King Category:Cosmic Magic User Category:Blackdagger01 Category:Male Category:Koma Inu mage Category:Requip User Category:Lost Magic User